Humour Is More Than Brotherly Love
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Basically, phineas/Ferb SLASH lemon XP No like? DONT READ! Flamers will be reported.


**"Candace, come on! We're gonna be late to the yoga class!"**

**"But mo-o-om! I gotta stay here to bust them!" Phineas, and a silent Ferb, watched their sister get wrestled into their mom's car, still yelling about busting them. Phineas laughed to himself, just as their dad walked out of the house.**

**"Bye dad!"**

**"Goody bye sons! Be good while we're out!" Phineas didn't stifle his laughter at his step-dad's outfit. One fitting for the yoga class indeed.**

**"So Ferb-"**

**"Phineas, I know what we're going to do today." The green haired brother nuzzled Phineas' neck speaking seductively. The red head shivered, but blushed with a pleasant and dazed smile. "Sound good?"**

**"Nnh..." Was all Phineas could respond with, but Ferb took that as a good sign, and turned his brother around. While kissing Phineas passionately, Ferb used the tree trunk to help him stand as he lifted his brother with him. Carrying the redhead inside, Ferb passed by the couch, despite his aching need, and walked with determination to his bedroom.**

**Slipping Phineas onto the bed, Ferb sat over him, straddling his hips, and pinning his arms above his head. A predatory look tinted Ferb's emerald eyes, as he leaned din or another kiss.**

**The redhead pressed back as best he could, tough the pleasure made his mind and strength fleeting and hazy. Releasing his hands, Ferb cupped his brother's face as they kissed. As they broke apart for air, Phineas began to plead with his brother.**

**"Pl.. ease.. Fer... Hurry." Ferb could feel his brother's erection pressing against his own. Acting quickly, Ferb hastily tore Phineas' shirt off, and unbuttoned his own before shrugging it off his shoulders. Despite the earlier pleading, Ferb had to indulge himself on his brother's smooth chest, licking and kissing his favourite dips and curves of the non-existent abs. "Ferb!!"**

**Dipping his tongue softly into Phineas' belly button, he took a dusty pink nub between his fingers, relishing his brother's mewls of pleasure. A buck of his hips from Phineas, and Ferb moved a little faster, tugging down the dark blue shorts, and the boxers underneath that.**

**Curling into a nervous ball, Phineas blushed furiously, trying to hide himself. "F-Ferb..!" His voice was bordering angry, but soon fell back onto he meter as the Brit spoke.**

**"It's not like I haven't seen it before, Phineas." Another arousing blush from the uke, and Ferb succeeded in uncurling his brother's body. "Would it make you feel better if I undressed as well?" Phineas nodded with embarrassment, flinching as his brother's body heat left. Ferb got up from the bed, unbuttoning his purple pants, and dragging them down, seductively taking his underwear off in one swipe as well.**

**Phineas' panting became louder, especially as his brother climbed over him, smirking devilishly.**

**Moving his body slowly south, Ferb made sure to be agonizingly taunting with each feathery touch of his fingers. Finally, Phineas' manhood stood erect to his touch, and he smiled at his brother, before taking the tip in his mouth. A shrill gasp flew from the redhead's lips, as he tangled his fingers loosely in his brother's hair. Ferb took the hint, moving his mouth down the redhead's shaft, and licking the underlining vein as he did so.**

**"Ah-ah!... Nnnh.." Phineas bucked into his brother's familiar mouth, feeling that tightening feeling his stomach too quickly. Just as Ferb placed a kiss tot he tip, Phineas mewled and felt like he was going to explode, when his brother pulled away completely. "Fer-erb... Why..?"**

**As expected, Ferb stayed silent, instead sticking two fingers in his brother's mouth, and silently commanding him to suck. Teasing, Phineas did just that lavishly and seductively slicking the fingers up before whimpering as they were pulled away. Ferb let out a muted chuckled, before slipping one finger into the redhead's puckered whole. Phineas arched his back, and tried to squirm away from the pain.**

**"Ah-ow! Ferb!" Tears pooled in the smaller teen's eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Ferb's neck. "Please.. just.. Hurry!" His voice had a demanding note in hit, arousing Ferb and forcing hi to hurry. Reaching over to his nightstand, he pulled out a bottle of lube; popping the cap open, he poured some onto his own hot length, and positioned himself at Phineas' entrance.**

**Giving the redhead a warning look, he nodded, and slowly pushed in. Tears streamed down Phineas' face, but he didn't object, or further try to pull away. He pressed down slowly, trying to take in as much of his stepbrother as he could. Ferb let out a shaky breath as the tight feeling overwhelmed him.**

**"Ferb.." Green hair sticking to his face, the Brit looked to his brother. "Move.. please.." Ferb obliged. Pulling out and thrusting in again, he captured his brother's lips in a heated kiss to match their lovemaking.**

**Sultry noises continued to flow from Phineas' lips as he rolled his hips against Ferb's rocking ones. They moved together, passionately kissing and moaning. The heated feeling the had boiled in his stomach returned ten fold for Phineas, and he bit sharply on Ferb's neck to tell him what was coming.**

**Licking the inner shell of the redhead's ear, Ferb began to thrust harder, determined to make his brother go before him. As planned, Phineas didn't last long, and he let his emotions explode over their stomach and chests. While the tightening feeling around Ferb caused an obnoxious and uncommon moan to erupt from Ferb.**

**"Phineaas!" Together they collapsed, resting for a moment before Ferb gently pulled out of Phineas, shushing his pain with delicate kisses falling like rain across his face.**

**"F.. Ferb.. we should get dressed... Mom.. Dad.. And Candace..." Ferb shook his head. Kissing the redhead's forehead.**

**"Sleep."**

**"Mo-o-om! I'm gonna bust them for sure today!" Candace shouted, running around the unusually quiet home. Finally, after checking every nook and cranny of their backyard, she ran upstairs, bursting into her own bedroom, finding nothing odd. Phineas' room was much the same. Until she got to Ferb's room had she been loosing confidence in their misbehaving.**

**Entering the room she saw Ferb resting in his side, one arm draped protectively over Phineas, who was sleeping soundly.**

**"Fer...b"**

**"Candace, have you seen Perry?"**


End file.
